sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Jump5
|years_active = 1999–2007 |label = Sparrow, Nevaeh, Slanted |current_members = |past_members = *Brandon Hargest *Brittany Hargest *Chris Fedun *Lesley Moore *Libby Hodges * Natasha Noack |website = }} Jump5 was an American dance-pop group active in contemporary Christian music from 1999–2007. The group was made up of five youths from Nashville: Brandon and Brittany Hargest, Chris Fedun, Lesley Moore and Libby Hodges. The group was nationally acclaimed, with several songs on Radio Disney, and toured with musicians such as Aaron Carter, Baha Men and ZOEgirl. After Libby Hodges left in 2004, Natasha Noack joined the group on a temporary basis, but the group eventually set on with the four remaining members. In December 2007, the group separated. The band released five traditional studio albums and two Christmas albums, in addition to numerous compilations, remixes, and singles. Their top charting single on the US Christian table was "Wonderful" in 2004. History Siblings Brandon Hargest and Brittany Hargest had competed on the same dance team as Lesley Moore, and were familiar with Chris Fedun and Libby Hodges through the competitive dance circuit. Hodges' mother held an open casting call to find additional members to form a new pop group with her daughter, and the Hargest siblings along with Fedun and Moore were selected. The group was originally known as Jump Start, but the name was changed to Jump5 due to trademark conflicts. Norman Miller, the group's would-be manager, went to see the group perform and immediately referred them to Sparrow Records. Jump5 released their self-titled debut album on August 14, 2001. The album was re-released twice, first with an additional bonus track, then with a cover of Lee Greenwood's "God Bless the USA" after the September 11th attacks. Over the following two years they released three more albums: All the Time in the World, a Christmas album, All the Joy in the World, and Accelerate. They toured with Aaron Carter, Play, A-Teens, Baha Men, ZOEgirl, No Secrets, Nobody's Angel, Dream Street, ATC, Youngstown, and Radio Disney Live, and had a string of popular hits on Radio Disney. In January 2004, Hodges decided to leave the group as she wanted to "take a deep breath and see what exactly God wants me to do at this point in my life". In April, the group released the remix album Mix It Up. That quarter, Natasha Noack joined the group. She participated in the Radio Disney Spring Thing Tour, and took part in recording a cover of the J. Geils Band's "Freeze Frame" for the Sleepover soundtrack. In June, it was revealed that Noack was only in the group on a "trial basis" and it was mutually decided that she not continue with Jump5. On September 21, 2004, the group released Dreaming in Color, their first release as a quartet. In 2005, a new studio album with the working title of Radio The World was set to be released, but the project was scrapped. Instead, a greatest hits compilation album titled The Very Best of Jump5 was released on March 15, 2005. The group subsequently parted ways with Sparrow Records and released their next album, Rock This Christmas, independently, under Nevaeh Records. The song "Both to Blame" was released for online streaming only on November 30, 2006. On October 9, 2007 Jump5 released their final studio album entitled Hello & Goodbye with Slanted Records. It included the titular song, "Hello Goodbye", which was recorded with former Jump5 member Libby Hodges. Jump5 also embarked on a final tour for the album. The tour ended in Nashville, Tennessee on December 16, 2007 at Rocketown. Jump5 released a new Christmas album Christmas Like This exclusively through major digital outlets on November 20, 2007. The album featured re-recorded and remixed songs from Rock This Christmas. Jump5 officially disbanded on Sunday, December 16, 2007. Discography * Jump5 (2001) * All the Time in the World (2002) * Accelerate (2003) * Dreaming in Color (2004) * Hello & Goodbye (2007) * Christmas Like This (2007) References External links * Jump5 at ChristianMusic.com Category:Musical groups established in 1999 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2007 Category:American pop music groups Category:American Christian musical groups Category:Musical groups from Nashville, Tennessee Category:Jump5 Category:Vocal quintets